


Peanut Butter

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Slap, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction





	Peanut Butter

As Link began drifting off to sleep, he was repeatedly awoken by the growling in his stomach. He decided to have a midnight snack to soothe his restless stomach. 

 

He got out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. He tiptoed out of his bedroom and slinked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and yawned, his eyes watering.

 

He went to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose instinctually but he hadn't worn his glasses to get a snack. He smiled as he shut the fridge and opened the pantry door.

 

Peanut butter. The perfect midnight snack. He grabbed a spoon from the silverware drawer and dipped it into the jar. His spoon scraped the bottom with almost no resistance. 

 

"Dammit, my kids ate all the peanut butter." Well, I'm wide awake now so I might as well go get some more." 

He set the empty jar on the counter. He turned to grab his keys from the counter and began to open the door when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. 

 

"Are you really about to drive without your glasses?" The voice whispered in his ear, causing a smile to creep across Link's face. He turned his head slightly to the right and replied, "Will you take me?"

 

The voice behind him was silent for a moment. "I'll take you." The figure behind Link opened the front door and took Link's hand as he gently pushed him out of the house and into the dewy early morning air. 

 

The cool air made the hair on Link's arms and neck stand up, causing him to shudder. The figure led Link to the parked car on the side of the street. Link got in the passenger side and the other man was revealed as he got into the driver's seat. 

 

Rhett. Link knew this was not going to be a quick trip to the store and back. Link still gripped Rhett's hand as they drove to the studio, the one place they could be totally alone. 

 

Link closed his eyes for the duration of the drive until he felt the car lurch forward and stop. He opened his eyes and watched Rhett get out and walk around to his side and open his door to offer his hand for balance. 

 

Link stepped out of the car and continued to hold Rhett's hand as the tall man unlocked the studio, and then locked it again behind them. Rhett led Link to their office.

 

Link looked around, wide-eyed, noticing how different everything looked without his glasses in the dark. Rhett reached the couch and released Link's hand.

 

He sat down and motioned for Link to sit with him. "I've missed you" Rhett said, leaning in close as though he were trying to be heard in a crowded room.

 

Links lips curled into a shy smile as he looked his best friend in the eyes. "I know." Rhett pulled him closer to his body by the waist and kissed Link tenderly. 

 

Link's hands on Rhett's thighs, and vice versa. Rhett pulled away to look at Link for a moment before Link noticed his eyes changed from a deep, clear green to cloud grey. "Ready?" Rhett asked. 

 

Link only nodded. Rhett pinned Link against the wall, Link facing him. Their legs were tangled together as Rhett pushed his body harder against Link's, he noticed his cheeks grew redder by the second as a pained expression came across his face.

 

"You like this, don't you, you dirty boy," Rhett tilted his head and bit down on Link's neck before he could respond. Link couldn't even speak; he just drew sharp breaths the further down Rhett kissed on his body.

 

He went from his lips and neck to his chest, bending down for a moment before eventually getting down on his knees. Link went to push his glasses up on his face as he rubbed his eyes with his palms. 

 

Rhett gingerly lifted Link's shirt and tilted his head as he started kissing and sucking on Link's stomach, slowly working his way down to his waistband. He placed a hand on Link's chest and felt his heart nearly beating out of it.

 

Rhett slid the hand on Link's chest down to meet his other hand at his waistband. He traced the edges of Link's hip lightly, sending shivers down his spine. He kissed from Link's belly button to the edge of his boxer briefs.

 

Link leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Rhett fondled Link's manhood as he slowly pulled his pajama bottoms down to his ankles. Rhett gently caressed Link's groin, tilting his head curiously and then looking up at Link.

 

He inhaled sharply when Rhett touched him. "Oh god..." escaped his puffy lips. Rhett tugged Link's underwear until it was also at his ankles.

 

Link shivered as the cold air surrounded everything below his hips. Rhett kissed the tip of Link's penis, precum covering his lips. 

 

He looked back up at Link. "Somebody got excited quick." Link bit down on his bottom lip as Rhett slowly worked his mouth around the head, his eyes already watering from the sheer girth.

 

It took Rhett a while to get all of Link in his mouth, especially without gagging. He remembered to breathe through his nose. 

Link's hips pushed forward, shoving his cock further down Rhett's throat. Rhett squeezed Link's thigh with his hand, indicating he couldn't take much more. 

 

After a few more thrusts, Link threw his head back as he grabbed a fistful of Rhett's hair. Link let out a guttural moan before a thick stream of hot, sticky liquid escaped his body. 

 

His hips twitched and his body writhed as the orgasm rippled through him like ocean waves. Link's head was still thrown back when Rhett stood up and held the quivering man by the mouth. 

 

He leaned in and passionately kissed Link. When they pulled away, strings of Link's cum connected to their lips like thick, dripping spiderwebs. 

 

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Link grabbed Rhett by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. 

 

Rhett was so surprised at Link's aggression it rendered him speechless. Link pressed himself against Rhett and kissed his soft lips with a ferocity never before seen.

 

He started to unbutton Rhett's shirt while sucking and kissing on his lips and neck. His long fingers twirling around the hairs on Rhett's face, tugging ever so slightly.

 

Breathy moans escaped their lips as Link fiddled with Rhett's zipper. Link undid the button and unzipped Rhett's jeans and slowly slid his hand from his waist to his crotch, his fingers wrapping around Rhett's cock. 

 

His hand fit so perfectly around it, it was as if they were made for each other. Link slowly moved his hand up and down on Rhett's cock as they kissed.

 

The taller man had to crane his neck downward to reach Link's mouth, but it was well worth it. Each time their lips connected, he tasted fireworks and lightning. He tasted happiness and warmth. He tasted Link.

  
  


Rhett's hips twitched and ached to buck and thrust as Link handled him. Link began moving his hands faster and faster until Rhett could take no more. 

 

The taller man placed both hands on Link's shoulders and pushed him onto his knees. Link looked up at Rhett with his big, ocean-blue eyes and smiled as Rhett unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and underwear to his ankles. 

 

Link gingerly placed his hand back on Rhett's warm cock, feeling it pulse and twitch from his touch. Link licked the tip of Rhett's dick and slowly worked it inside his mouth. 

  
  


He looked up at Rhett, eyes watering, and saw his best friend smiling down at him. Rhett positioned himself behind Link and growled as he grabbed Link's bare ass with his big, strong hands.

 

He slowly inserted himself into his best friend. Link squirmed and groaned as he looked back at Rhett. The taller man began slowly thrusting back and forth inside Link. 

 

Link groaned and grunted with strained pleasure. Eventually the sound of Rhett's thighs smacking against Link's ass became almost deafening. 

 

Link's jet black hair swayed with every thrust like waves in the night. Sweat began rolling off the sides of his face and dripping from his nose. 

 

His grunts and breathless moans only made Rhett fuck him harder and deeper. Link pleaded with Rhett to go ever faster,  "Fuck me harder."

 

Rhett placed a hand on Link's shoulder for leverage as he kept pounding. "Call me daddy." Link dipped his head down for a moment before raising it up and looking behind him. 

 

"Please..please fuck me daddy." Rhett growled and began fucking Link as hard as his body would allow. He became aggressive and that turned Link on even more. 

 

He began stroking his own already hard cock while Rhett fucked him. Link was close to cumming when Rhett began to thrust faster. "I'm gonna cum" Rhett said between clenched teeth. 

 

The two men both came at the same time, Link's cum splattering on his lower body, Rhett's cum on Link's lower back. Link slowly stood up and turned to face Rhett and the two of them kissed for what felt like years before Link pulled away and looked down. 

 

Rhett stared down at him before gently lifting his chin so their eyes would meet again. "I love you." Link gave a little side smile. "I love you too." 

 

On the ride home, Link snapped his fingers and shook his head, “Dammit. Christy’s gonna wonder where I went but if I say I went to the store she’s gonna ask where the stuff I bought is.” 

 

“Check the bag,” Rhett said nonchalantly. Link turned around in his seat and fished out a jar of peanut butter and a box of Mini Wheats. 

 

“Wow, you just think of everything don’t you?” Link said, nudging Rhett. “Hey, turn your headlights off, I don’t want you to wake Christy or the kids up.” 

 

“Well,” Rhett said, pulling into Link’s driveway. “Looks like we’re here. I had fun tonight.”  Link smiled at his best friend, “Me too.” 

 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” Rhett said as Link opened the car door and stepped out into the early morning air. Link nodded and gently shut the door, shivering as he walked up to his front door. 

 

He slinked inside and set the bag on the countertop. He heard the toilet flush and hoped it was just a sleepy child who wouldn’t ask any questions. 

 

“What are you doin’, babe?” Christy asked, yawning. Link picked up his keys then set them back down on the counter. “I just went to the store, we were out of a few things.” 

 

Christy stood in front of Link for a moment, slowly blinking. “Alright, well come on back to bed baby,” she said, turning to walk back to their bedroom. 

 

Link smiled to himself and smacked her right on the ass. “Babe! What on Earth was that about?” Christy’s eyed widened. “Must be all the peanut butter,” Link smiled. 

 


End file.
